Hell Is For Children
by RedneckOtaku
Summary: Two Part ONESHOT Izumi's past is not completly clear. Where is her family? Why does she hate the military? R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't Fullmetal Alchemist, I never have and never will. 

Hell Is for Children

The Dreams

The night was cold and damp as two tall shadowy figures ran through the muddy streets of a small farm town. Right behind, clutching to the hem of the long trench coat, was two more smaller figures of darkness. Together they ran. There were no lights in the streets, only those lights of the small houses which burned brightly with warmth of fireplaces as families settled in for the night. The figures danced from one shadow to the next, avoiding all light as possible. A strong wind blew by as more rain whipped into the faces of the strangers.

Their destination, the church in the next town. They needed to make it before morning. They could not be seen, or heard. Another strong wind and the hood is blown off the taller one's head. Revealing the beautiful face of a young woman with bright blue eyes. Long black locks clung to her face as she tried to balance the small bundle in her arms and comfort the young ones at her heels. There is a bundle which moved in her arms and the woman's full attention is diverted to it. She gently peeled back the blanket and peered into the face of slowly awaking child. The baby wiggled and began to moan as the cold air seeped into the blanket, chilling the small one. The other shadow approached and pulled of his hood. Short black hair clung to his face as he searched the face of his companion, his eyes searching for an answer of why she stopped..

"We mustn't stop now my love. Dawn approaches soon."

The man spook in hushed tones as he picked up one of the small figures from the ground. A little girl with black hair peered into her father's eyes. Bright purple orbs twinkled with fear for she did not understand what was happening. The other child, male, looked up into his mother's eyes, but she did not look at him. His purple eyes showed fear also, but more of exaughtion. The parents hesitated once more before they continued their journey, at a slower pace.

"My dearest, why must we run. Can you not protect us? Can you not protect your family?"

The man stopped walking and soon, his family turned to him. His eyes were a deep violet color which threatened to show anger... must remorse over took it, and showed it's ugly head.

"I can't, I am not strong enough... and they will not help. They say I must defend, assist them in killing innocent lives. I can not. I can not bring myself to kill children of the enemy when my love for my own family is stronger then my will to fight..."

The man placed a gently hand on his wife's shoulder as they stood beneath the shadow of a great large oak tree. They have been running for two days now, trying to find solitude anywhere they can. But it seams that where ever they go, they are found and they must continue running. A moment of comfort later and foot steps are heard behind them. They turn just in time to see small glints of light bobbing in the night air. The sounds of mud plashing against boots accompanied the floating flames.

"We must hurry, the train is just ahead."

The man pushes his wife and son forward as he run behind. The foot steps grow louder as their hunters grow nearer. The best laid plans of mice and men often go a stray. For the man did not see the obstacle in his path as he fell into a small crater in the road. With a loud thud and splash, he is lying face down in the muddy road. His daughter is thrown from his grasp as he attempts to protect her. The girl lay stunned in a puddle

"Run..."

Her father mouths to her as the attackers approach from behind. The girl's eyes widen as the men persuading them come into close range view. The mother grabs her hand and runs, praying her husband rises quick enough to save himself. But her wishes are not granted as the sound of gun fire awakens the sleeping town. In a rush of fear and sadness which override her senses, she hands the small bundle to the girl and runs back to the fallen man.

"I beg of you, please spare us..."

The woman pleads, but the men do not listen. Another gun shot is heard before orders to find the children are called out. By now, villagers have removed themselves from the warmth of their homes and line the streets in curiosity. The attacking men run ahead, searching for the wanted children who are only a few feet away. One of the children, the oldest and also the only girl, stood and watched as her parents were killed by military soldiers.

In fear, the girl ran ahead, trying to carry both her baby brother and hold the hand of her other brother. But, being only of six years, she is not organized enough and she looses grip on the middle child's hand. He stumbles without her knowledge as she runs forward with the baby.

"We've got one..."

Is heard in the distance as she relises what has happened. Her bright purple eyes turn to dark as tears roll down her cheek.

"My brother... no..."

But time to mooring his cut short as she is grabbed from behind and pulled into the shadows of the forest which lay quietly to her left. The military men run past as her mouth is held shut by her rescuer.

"Come with me, hurry."

And quickly, she is rushed off to safety with her baby brother and the stranger. On the other side of the trees they approach a large white house where lights shin brightly into the muddy yard in which they stand. The girl looks behind her, no guns are heard. No sign of killing her brother, only the screams of her name as he is hauled off to be prisoner of the forsaken military.

"Izumi! Help me! Izumi help me please! Don't leave me! Izumi...!"

With a quick jolt, a now older Izumi awoke with a startle as she looked around the small yard of her Dublith home. Panting hard, she pushed back a black braid behind her head and placed another hand over her heart. She leaned back against the house and stared up at the sky. It had been twenty-five years since that night where she lost both her parents and her brother. Through all the tragedy and rush, Izumi to this day could not remember her brother's name or her parents last name. In her dreams, she never saw her brother's face, only that of her parents and her savior.

After calming her nerves a little, she reached down her shirt and pulled up a large golden locket which she always wore. The front of the locket held a single diamond with an engraved I.M. She knew the 'I' meant Izumi but the 'M' was still a mystery. It was a gift her mother gave her when she turned five. She would never forget that, it was all she had left of her mother. Though, through all the years, she could ever open the locket. It was jammed shut since that night.

She lowered her head and stared out into the yard as her baby brother, no longer a baby walked by. A smiling man named Mason, with short black hair waved hello as he walked past her. Behind him was a sweat old lady named Dante, the very same woman who saved Izumi and Mason twenty-five years ago. Izumi waved and she continued to mess with the locket. She fumbled with it in her hands for a while before she tucked it back in her shirt.

Many times she's almost forced it open, be it with alchemy or a hammer. But all times she stopped herself, thinking in her head that one day the locket would open, and then she would know the answers to her forgotten questions. Until that day, she would wait, and the dreams would continue to come.

A/N - Was suppose to be a ONESHOT, but I changed it to have a quick sequel in the next chapter. The next chapter will be shorter and is just a sequel.

Please review. No FLAMES (Thats Roy's job only). Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't Fullmetal Alchemist, I never have and never will. 

Hell Is for Children

The Truth Hurts

Days, maybe months since she last had her terrible dreams, Izumi was walking along side her husband, Sig, searching for the two boys in which she teaches alchemy too. She over heard rumors of a boy named Edward Elric joining the military as the youngest state alchemist. She did not take it lightly the news of her own student siding with the enemy. So, like a good teacher she was, she was going to teach the boy a lesson.

And as luck may have it, she found the boy walking down the street in the middle of Central City, right in front of a large walking suit of armor and next to a blonde girl who was smiling bright as the sun. The boy, Ed, did not see her, but the armor did.

"Brother!"

The armor shouted as it held a look of terror on his face and pointed at Izumi and her husband. The girl looked and didn't understand why the metal suit was so hysterical. Ed however, looked on and was immediately struck with fear. He attempted to run but his teacher transmuted a large stone wall right behind him, causing him to slam into it and fall backwards to the ground. Izumi and Sig approached the small group. The girl knelt down to Ed and tried to help him and when she looked up the armor suit was panicking and trying to speak. Izumi approached.

"All right Ed, where is your brother?"

The suit of armor panicked and pointed to himself.

"Excuse me teacher, but I am Alphonse."

Izumi's face took on a strange emotion but then returned to normal which scared the boys. As she was about to punish both boys, a small group of military officers approached from behind and demanded an explanation. Edward walked forward and approached a man with messy black hair and a silver chain hanging from his pocket, symbolizing he was a state alchemist.

"Lieutenant Colonel Mustang. I... Um by brother and I were just having a reunion with our teacher."

He began to explain the situation to the officer. The man just nodded his head and looked to each person, holding his glance at Izumi for a moment more. He soon stopped Ed's explanation and patted him on the shoulder. At the same time this was happening, Izumi began to fiddle with the gold chain around her neck in annoyance. As she fiddled with it, the chain, being old, broken in her hands.

The locket fell slowly to the ground with a clang as the golden charm hit the cold pavement. Izumi watched, the heart opened a crack and then bounced to a halt just before her feet. She bent down and picked it up. After a deep breath, she looked inside to see a picture of her parents and her long lost brother. She stared at the picture for a moments time... the boy looked so familiar. Like she had seen him before. On the inside of the locket's cover, was a small engraving. She tilted it closer to her face to better read the small print.

'To our dearest Izumi with love. Mom, Dad and Roy.'

Her eyes widened as she looked up from the locket at the military officers who were speaking to Ed. The man with the sly smile, was looking around and seamed to hesitate her way. As he did, sunlight danced into his black eyes and a hint of purple was seen. But as quickly as it appeared, it disappeared. Izumi watched for a moments more before turning her back to them all and shoving the locket into her duster pocket. She took a deep breath and tried to clear her mind before walking away, heading home.

'This can't be him, this can't be him. No. I wont accept it. Military are evil people, blood-thirsty monsters. My brother can't be one of them. No.'

Izumi's mind raced as she and Sig headed for the train station which would take them back to Dublith. She turned around once more and glanced at the man still talking to Ed. In her pocket, she clutched the locket tightly in her fist. It was a truth she was forever going to refuse to accept. Forever she will continue to wonder what happened to her brother.

fin

A/N - '..Forever she will continue to wonder what happened to her brother...' has two meanings. Also... I've heard many different versions. Some believe Roy Mustang is Izumi's brother, others believe Mason is Izumi's brother, and then some believe they are not related at all. Well, this is one of my versions. Hope you enjoyed.

Please review. No FLAMES (Thats Roy's job only). Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous 


End file.
